


Keeping Score

by redfern_14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfern_14/pseuds/redfern_14
Summary: “I couldn’t sleep.” Josie says and she sees Penelope start to look her over more. Probably looking more closely at what she’s wearing or what she isn’t. Josie’s sleep shorts and t shirt that come down mid-thigh plus a pair of sandals.“And why would you come to me if you can’t sleep?” She notices that Penelope starts to look away from her and back towards the soccer goal, the balls on the field, the sky at everything but Josie.“Penelope.”One Shot Posie





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> This a one shot that Ive had for a while and Im just putting it out here  
> I keep working and fixing things and I thought let me just put it out there 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think

Josie finds her on the soccer field in shorts and a singlet. Her short hair is pulled back in a ponytail, half of it is pulled behind her ears sloppily. She’s doing some kind of foot work and shooting the ball into the goal. She makes every shot. Josie has no idea why she is practicing she’s the best player on the team and the captain. She’s always practicing it’s like all her brain is filled with is soccer. Penelope picks up her water bottle and before she can begin to drink she notices Josie standing off to the side. Josie waves awkwardly at her and begins to walk closer to the girl.

 

“Saltzman.” Josie nods her head in a greeting and she holds her hands together, she feels nervous.

 

“You know it’s Saturday night and you’re out here practicing. Won’t your friends miss you at whatever party they are at?”  

 

“They’ll be fine… Why am I so lucky to see you here tonight?”

 

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Josie says and she sees Penelope start to look her over more. Probably looking more closely at what she’s wearing or what she isn’t. Josie’s sleep shorts and t shirt that come down mid-thigh plus a pair of sandals.

 

“And why would you come to me if you can’t sleep?” She notices that Penelope starts to look away from her and back towards the soccer goal, the balls on the field, the sky at everything but Josie.

 

“Penelope.”  Josie really doesn’t want to admit that she was lying in bed thinking about the last time that she spent time with Penelope. After her mathlete competition Penelope walked up to her and let her know that she looked hot in her competition uniform answering all the questions for the team. She didn’t celebrate with the team instead she dragged Penelope to the bathroom on the other side of the school for a quickie. Penelope had forgotten to lock the door and a woman came in with Josie’s hand down Penelope’s pants. Her face was red for the rest of the night.

 

“You’re starting to make this a habit Saltzman.”

 

“You think I like this Penelope? This is.. its just something I have never done before. And with _you.”_

“What? I’m not your first choice or something? Odd. I’m usually everyone’s first choice, probably their second to.”

 

 

How? How can Josie be attracted to a person who is so self-absorbed and narcissistic? She knows it has something to do with her face and body and fingers and mouth and – No No she is not going down that thought hole again. Her thoughts already brought her here tonight so no need to make herself feel any more desperate.

 

Josie exhales thinking of what to say next she does not want to seem like she is desperate for Penelope Park. So, Josie just stands there and doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t know how to say what she wants. It scares her that she wants this other person. She left her bed because her thoughts were consumed by this one person. Penelope just stares at her waiting for her to say something and she doesn’t know how. She looks from Josie to her car.

 

 

“Let’s go to your car.”

 

 

It’s cramped in the backseat of the car Josie’s parents bought for her and Lizzie. When she sits up straight and tries to pull the shorts back up her legs she does not feel ashamed. Penelope is laying across from Josie with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath her feet meet Josie’s thigh. She wipes her mouth and all the remnants of Josie off her lips. She stares at her lips and then her neck and doesn’t notice that Penelope has opened her eyes back and is staring at her.

 

“You want to come over tonight?”

 

 

“To your house?”

 

 

She looks at Penelope and smiles. “Yes. My house Josie. My parents aren’t home and I have a king-sized bed in my room.”

 

 

“That sounds like an amazing offer. How many other girls have been in this bed of yours?”

 

 

She laughs “You literally found me to have sex with me does that really matter now? Look you caused me to have three orgasms I feel like in the span of twenty minutes.”

 

“Oh, I know I heard you. Pretty sure the whole town heard you.” She gasps and nudges Josie with her foot.

 

“So! I really would like it if you came back to my house Josie.” She says while sitting up and pulling her shirt back on.

 

“Are there fresh sheets on your bed?”

 

“We have a maid service that does it.”

 

“I hate how rich you are… Wait do they like cook for you?”

 

“Need more fuel for energy. I like where your mind is.” Josie doesn’t hesitate in hitting Penelope on her thigh she sucks in a breath and says ow.  “I think we are better off just going and getting something, they are probably sleep by now.”

 

 

Penelope runs and grabs her soccer gear from the field and throws it in the back of the car. Josie drives the two of them around until Penelope decides that late night burgers from the diner are what she wants, Josie orders a cobb salad and steals most of her French fries. She doesn’t complain to much. She pays for the bill while she is using the restroom and Josie has to remind her that she has money too.

 

“Next time you’ll pay for the bill.” She smiles at her and scoots out the booth.

 

When they are walking to the car a bunch of kids notice her leaving and call her over. She walks over and says hi and spends time talking and laughing with them. It seems like no matter where Penelope goes there is always someone who knows her. There are always people who want to be around her, close to her. She’s the star captain of the soccer team, makes good grades from what she can tell, and has an adoring public. When they start to pile into the diner she waves bye and runs back to Josie.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

She nods yes and then they get in the car. Josie has a little bit of an idea of where Penelope lives but for the most part she listens to the directions she gives and they end up on the very edge of town away from the middle-class houses and tiny shops. They turn down a dirt road where she sees one or two houses every couple minute and they are huge. She didn’t even realize that these houses were here in town. Then when the houses stop and there is nothing but trees around them they come up to a gate and Penelope rolls down her window and types in a pin. The gates open. Josie pushes down on the gas and her jaw begins to drop when she takes a better look around the property.

 

“I mean I know I said you were rich. but exactly how rich are you Penelope?!”

 

“Very.”

 

She puts the car in park in front of her house and steps out to get a better view of it. The massive house, scratch the massive mansion. The biggest mansion Josie think’s she has ever seen in her life. The house looks like it wraps around the circle driveway with at least three floors stretching high into the night sky.

 

 

“C’mon let’s go inside before we freeze.”

 

 

She holds out her outstretched hand to her to take. And she takes it easily.  It’s warm and a little clammy. But it does feel nice. Josie really shouldn’t be surprised by how grand and extravagant the inside of the house looks. Its state of the art with nothing seeming to be older than 5 years old within the home.

 

 

“Do I have to give you a tour?”

 

 

Penelope looks like it’s the last thing that she wants to do right now.

 

 

“I would love a tour.”

 

 

The tour includes the kitchen, game room, the gym the living room and then she takes you to her bedroom.

 

 

“We missed a lot of rooms on this tour.”

 

 

Her hands grip your waist and you feel yourself being pushed back towards the huge bed in the middle of her room. Penelope’s lips are trailing up and down your neck and you feel yourself hit the back of the bed with your knees.

She leans up some and rests her forehead on yours. Breaths are heavy and combined. Her hands run over her arms and warmth spreads over them. Finally, they reach her neck and rest against her cheeks. Penelope pulls Josie in for a kiss smashing their lips together and they fall onto the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

When she wakes memories of last night flash behind her eyelids. It was a good no it was a great night.

 

“Your phone has been going off for almost forty minutes.”

 

“What?” She reaches blindly for it on the bed where the hell did she leave that thing? “Where is it?”

 

“On the desk.” Josie clambers out of the bed in nothing put her sleep shirt. When she reaches her phone and unlocks it there are multiple messages from Lizzie and her parents and a couple from Hope. “You know its Sunday. You should put that on silent. Or do not disturb.”

 

“Craapp.” Dread falls over Josie.

 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Penelope says while sitting up from where she is lying in bed. The concern in her voice is making Josie’s stomach stir. She also looks amazing with bed hair.

 

 

“Nothing its okay. My parents just didn’t know where I was and Lizzie needs the car today. I should have texted them and said I was spending the night with a friend.”

 

 

“Are we friends Josie? You could be the best friend I’ve ever had.” A smirk slowly grows on her face and her eyes are staring at Josie with nothing but lust.

 

 

“Oh, I bet I am.” She says while rolling her eyes and smiling. Josie looks over the floor and finds her pajama shorts and sandals. “I have to go.”

 

“Okay. I had a great time Josie.” She’s smiling hard and her eyes they aren’t filled with lust anymore she doesn’t know what that look is but it makes Josie feel a warmth in her chest.

 

“Yeah me too.” She throws on a sweatshirt.

 

“That’s my sweatshirt Josie.”

 

“I need it. Maybe if I cover up my parents won’t kill me and think I was out in the night exposing myself.”

 

“You exposed a lot of yourself last night Josie.” Penelope is sporting a lazy smile. Josie tries to hide her smile. Her flirting is getting to her. Focus. Where are her shorts and shoes?

 

“I have to go and you are , are  just well being just you. My parents are going to kill me and I can’t find my clothes.”

 

“Well okay lets look for them alright? It’s going to be okay.” Penelope throws on a shirt and starts helping Josie look for her things. She’s so sweet. Josie finds her sandals, one is underneath the bed the other is in her closet. They do find her shorts and Penelope kneels to slip them back up her legs she tickles her legs a little on purpose and it makes Josie smile.

 

“I should go.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

When they both make it outside to her car, Josie lingers when she’s on the front steps outside the house. She doesn’t want to go.

 

 

“You okay?” Penelope asks.

 

 

 Her eyebrows furrow and her hand reaches up and rests on her arm. Every time she touches Josie she wants her to not stop. Just leave her hand on her arm, thigh, neck. Anywhere.

 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Let me go before Lizzie kills me.”

 

She pulls away and heads to her car.

 

 

“Hey!” Penelope yells right before Josie enters her car. “You should sit with me at lunch tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t think there’s enough room for me at your table.” She says while smiling at Penelope.

 

“Well could I sit with you? At your table?”

 

“Your followers won’t miss you?”

 

“They will be fine.”

 

“Okay I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow Josie. Try not to get killed by your goblin of a sister.”

 

“You didn’t have to say that. Bye Penelope.”

 

“Bye Josie”

* * *

 

 

When Josie gets home Lizzie and Hope are waiting on the porch outside. Lizzie looks pissed and Hope, Hope looks like she is trying and failing miserably at holding back her laughter. Josie opens the door and Lizzie doesn’t waste time yelling and questioning Josie.

 

“Where the hell were you?!”

 

“With a friend I’m sorry I had the car all night.” Lizzie follows her into the house even though she already handed over the keys.

 

“A friend? What friend. Me, Hope, and MG are your only friends.”

 

“Are you trying stomp on my self-esteem?” Josie totally has way more friends than those three people. Naming them in her head right now is a challenge but they are there.

 

Rounding the corner into the family room there are her parents and they do not look happy at all. When Josie turns to see Lizzie and Hope they look terrified like she knows she must look. They back out of the room and Josie hears the front door open and close. She turns back to them and she can hear herself gulp.

 

“Josette Salztman come have a seat with us.” Her dad says. He looks pissed. He is hunched over and his hands are clasped together. When she decides to look at her mom. Her eyebrow is arched and her arms are folded onto her chest. Her legs are crossed and how does her mom look so beautiful no matter what? Even when she is upset with Josie.

 

“You know you have a phone to keep in contact with us. Let us know where you are.” Sarcasm drips from what her dad just said.

 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” She was consumed by Penelope and forgot to text them. “I forgot to tell you I was with a friend. We were hanging out and I just fell asleep at their house.”

 

“Which friend was it?” Her mother asks. She feels herself panic. She can’t say she was with Lizzie or Hope they were both here and MG. MG is as bad a liar as she is. She needs more friends so that she can be better prepared for these situations.

 

“Who-What friend was I with?”

 

“Yes, the friend who were you with?” Her mother questions again.

 

“Penelope…. Park.” Did she say that name out loud?

 

“The Parks? The ones that live on the other side of town?”

 

“The rich part of town.” Her father adds.

 

“I didn’t know you two were friends.”  Josie’s mother looks confused and shocked by this. “Isn’t that the girl Lizzie is always complaining about?”

 

“Lizzie is always complaining about someone.” She mutters while looking at her lap. Josie hears her parents laughter and her head shoots straight up to look at them and smile at them.

 

“Jo you can’t do things like that. We were so worried about you. We didn’t know what happened to you.” Her father begins to soften and unfolds his hands and concern is written over his face and also love. When she looks at her mom her face is sporting those same emotions.

 

“I promise I won’t do it again.”

 

“I know or else I’ll kill you.” Josie knows she means it when she says it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Josie is having a horrible day. It started when Lizzie stayed in the shower longer than her allotted twenty minutes. Penelope asked to sit with her at lunch today and she had to look good. Which meant she was going to actually use every second of her twenty minutes. She had almost ten when Lizzie left the bathroom. Hope and Lizzie ate all the bacon her dad made and left her crumbs. She was stuck eating toast and fruit for breakfast. They know she loves bacon and they took that from her. When she arrives to first period which is chemistry the teacher is handing out a quiz. Josie forgot to study. That’s what she was doing before her thoughts became consumed with Penelope and she was driving to the soccer field to see her and spending the next day in a Penelope induced state of mind. She thinks she passed she knows she at least got a C. She is in gym now fighting for her life. Mr. Jacobson really really likes for them to play dodgeball.

 

 

“God, why is this class taking so long to end!” She’s hiding behind MG who is trying to hide behind her.

 

“I don’t know I think I’m just going to walk over and pretend I got out. Come over with me.”

 

As they are walking over they hear Mr. Jacobson yelling “Saltzman! Greasley! I didn’t see you two get out yet. Come on you guys get excited this game is fun! Try to grab a ball and hit someone.”

 

“Mr. Jacobson how am I supposed to want to play when Jed and his pack of animals throw the ball so hard it makes a banging sound when it hits the wall?” MG nods his head agreeing with Josie’s statement.

 

“You want me to tell them to take it easy? Not throw so hard?”

 

“No! Are you crazy? He would never leave us alone if that happened.” MG says.

 

“Okay for today you two sit over there but you two do have to participate like everyone else… And I will figure out some different games where everyone can enjoy them.” Mr. Jacobson says with a smile. He is turning out to be a good teacher.

 

 

* * *

 

She is sitting with MG and Hope when Penelope plops herself across from Josie and the food on her tray flies up dramatically. Pasta, bread, and salad.

 

 

“How do you eat so much?” Josie asks.

 

 

“Need the carbs for soccer.” She starts to twirl the pasta and slirp it up into her mouth. Some sauce lands on her cheeks but she is quick to wipe it away.  “Let me tell you it does not taste that good though.” Her face looks disgusted. 

 

“Peez, I did not know you would be joining us for lunch.” MG says with a smile he slides closer to Penelope.

 

“Yeah me and Josie set this date up.” She’s still eating and smiles at MG.

 

“Date?” Hope asks with a smile turning to Josie. She’s implying things that she has not discussed with Penelope. She hasn’t even let her mind think of these thoughts.

 

“Not like a date ‘date’, but like a regular date at school like a oh you will be here so will I let’s sit together date.”

 

Her face is red and she is trying so hard to ignore the amused smiles on everyone’s faces.

 

 “… you know what I mean?” She didn’t have to add that. Josie thinks she isn’t going to talk for the rest of her life.

 

“So what would make it a regular date?” Penelope asks “Can I take you on a regular date?”

 

 

Josie’s eyes shoot back at Penelope and she is staring back at her smiling and still eating that pasta. She doesn’t know what to say and luckily Lizzie picks that moment to come and sit next to her. She isn’t happy about Penelope sitting with them at their table. There are harsh words shared and when Lizzie throws her pudding on Penelope’s shirt the whole table freezes with anxiousness on what Penelope is going to do next. She grabs her milk and is ready to throw it.

 

 

“Penelope. Don’t.” Josie whispers. She looks at her and the anger she has leaves her eyes and she softens. Penelope lowers her milk. She says she has to go change and leaves the cafeteria. Hope and MG are looking at Josie with knowing smiles.  

 

“Josie… since when does the spawn of the devil listen to you?” Lizzie’s eyes scare Josie.

 

“I mean I presented to her why throwing that milk at you would be not a great idea and she weighed her options and decided to follow my advice. Why are you upset I saved you from getting milk thrown on you.”

 

“You literally said two words to her.” Hope adds. She is no help. She’s trying to see you drown right now.  Lizzie looks at MG and Hope who are whispering to each other laughing and smiling. She feels as though she is missing out on something. Looking at Lizzie, Josie decides she doesn’t want to be here to explain her new relationship with Penelope.

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom on the science wing of the school.” Josie says while gathering her things and standing from the table.

 

“Are you feeling okay? You only use that bathroom when you aren’t feeling well or you can’t hold it or-“

 

“No! No I’m fine. See you guys later.” Josie says rushing from the cafeteria. She needs to find Penelope.

 

 

* * *

 

She finds her right outside the cafeteria doors like she knew she would follow her.

 

“How did you know I was coming out behind you?”

 

“I didn’t was just lucky I guess… So about that date.”

 

“Yes!,” Josie blurts, “I mean yes I would really like that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“This Saturday? Pick you up at eight?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Can I kiss you? I feel like this a moment when I should… kiss you.”

 

“You’ve had your mouth in other places and haven’t asked permission. I would love it if we kissed.”

 

She grabs Josie’s neck and pushes their lips together and Josie loves it. She grabs Penelope’s waist tight and Josie feels a wall hit her back.

 

“What the hell is this?! Get your tongue out her throat! Josie what is going on.”

 

Penelope smiles into the next kiss.

                                                                                                                                      

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Comment, leave kudos thanks


End file.
